


Stick Together

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad guys get the jump on Tony and MGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "dialogue only"

“McGee? McGee…? _Tim!_ Wake up!”

“Ow, hey! Tony, I’m awake!”

“You weren’t a second ago.”

“You didn’t have to poke so hard, though. I think you bruised a rib…”

“Your ribs are fine, McWhiner. And you’re getting a head-slap as soon as you don’t have a concussion anymore.”

“How do you know I have a concussion?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yeah, forgot who I was talking to, there. Must be the concussion talking. Um… what happened?”

“The bad guys got the drop on us, McGee. They must have known we were coming, and now they’ve got us locked in this lovely, windowless storage shed.”

“Ah. Good to know. And… thanks.”

“For what?”

“I don’t remember much of what happened, but I’m pretty sure the bad guys didn’t give me an NCIS jacket to use as a pillow.”

“Hey, you never know… Honestly, you had me a little worried, there, falling down and not getting up again.”

“Not my idea, I promise.”

“Really, you get used to it. Can you stand up?”

“I think so. If I just—”

“Hey, no more falling down, McGee. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m— Yeah.”

“Let me rephrase that: if I keep you upright, can you keep moving?”

“If it gets me out of here, absolutely.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

“Wait, we can get out of here?”

“Oh, sure. They took the time to lock us in, but not to notice that they door is rotted almost clear through. One good push and we’ll be outside.”

“Great!”

“Of course, they also stole our car, so we’ll have to walk.”

“Um… I think I can make it. If you, you know…”

“I’ve got you, McGee. Besides, maybe Gibbs will find us before then.”

“Yeah. Come on.”

THE END


End file.
